


Crash Course in Feelings

by MichaelLarkin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Car Accident, Hurt Neil, M/M, angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelLarkin/pseuds/MichaelLarkin
Summary: Neil and Andrew are in a car accident prompting them to have a discussion that has been a long time coming.





	Crash Course in Feelings

Headlights careened across Neil’s vision as the car in the opposite lane swerved to avoid a deer. In a split second Neil realized three things.1. The truck was going to hit them head on.2. They could not get out of their lane, because of a steep drop off on Neil’s side.3. Andrew’s side was going to take the brunt of the hit.   
Neil couldn’t let that happen. Before Andrew could stop him Neil grabbed the wheel and shoved it towards Andrew’s door. This caused the car to tilt enough that the truck hit on the front passenger side.  
The airbags exploded knocking Neil back and breaking his nose. Blood ran down his face, as the car slammed against the flimsy barrier skidding towards the edge. Which is when Neil lost consciousness.  
\-----///-----///----------/////---------/////------- He came to awareness slowly. The edges of his vision were still blurred and the light blinking next to him was making his eyes ache. He was hooked up to a heart monitor in a hospital bed.  
This was sadly not a new experience for Neil, but not knowing what had landed him in the hospital was.  
“Oh good. You’re alive.” As a hand touched his arm.  
Neil turned towards the voice “‘Drew?”Coming out a little slurred. “What happened?” Before shutting his eyes against the lights.  
“I thought you had that martyr complex beaten out of you. I told you no one asked for it, especially me.” Andrew’s hand was now squeezing Neil’s arm so tightly the circulation was being cut off. Neil flinched opening his eyes to look at Andrew again. Andrew immediately dropped his hand and pushed the nurse call button on the side of the bed.  
While Neil was being checked out, Andrew stepped back and leaned against the wall. None of the hospital staff acknowledged him even though it was well after visiting hours, and Andrew was technically not family.  
Neil was pronounced to have a concussion, a broken nose, a small fracture on his left arm, a broken collarbone, and several deep muscle bruises. The doctor parted with the sentiment that he should be thankful both cars were driving slowly on the bend of the road, or it could have been much worse.  
Neil had to remain on bed rest for 4 days, for the concussion, unless symptoms worsened, and take it very easy for the rest of the week. Neil would not be cleared for practice for another ten weeks. Six weeks for the fracture and the collarbone to heal and another four to build the muscle back up slowly.  
Neil knew his coach would reinforce these rules. Neil had tried to play one time before recovering properly from a sprained ankle and his coach had benched him for two weeks.  
The recovery time did not bother Neil nearly as much as Andrew’s expression throughout the examination. His eyes grew darker and darker as Neil’s injuries were being listed out.  
After the doctors left Andrew still had not moved from his spot on the wall. He would not make eye contact with Neil even after he called his name. Andrew seemed frozen.  
Neil could not figure out why this was affecting Andrew so badly. Neil had been injured before and normally Andrew just grew more possessive. Crowding into Neil’s space more than usual. Needing physical contact not just remaining in each other’s eye line.  
To be honest Neil loved it. Neil had spent all off his life trying to avoid being the center of attention, because attention had only caused him pain. His father beating him when he spoke too loudly, his mother slamming him into walls for getting awards at school, and Riko slicing into him when he ran too fast.  
But with Andrew attention meant only good things. It meant blow jobs, holding hands, forehead kisses, long naps, shirtless Andrew, and days where they never left the bed. Days Neil never felt the itch to run. Andrew kept him entertained through one means or another.  
It hit Neil suddenly like a racquet to the stomach. Knocking his breath out and leaving devastation. “You are mad at me for protecting you.”  
Andrew’s head snapped up, his eyes burning “I never asked you to protect me.”  
Neil flinched at the noise level, but pushed through the pain. This point was worth the pain. Andrew was worth the pain. “You don’t have to ask. Being this means I get to protect you. That’s part of the point.”  
Andrew’s glare intensified. “Junkie I have never needed protection, and I sure as shit don’t need it from someone who can’t even protect himself.”  
Neil’s head was pounding and it just made his rage push to the surface before he could stop it. “Just because you’re too fucked up to believe you are worth protecting, doesn’t mean everyone else is.”  
Andrew shoved himself off the wall and closed his hand around Neil’s throat for a split second before releasing him and slamming the door open against the wall. The influx of light and sound was too much for Neil. It caused his head to feel as if it were going to explode and Neil passed out once more.  
When Neil came to, Andrew was siting beside the bed staring at him. His hands were folded beside Neil’s arm with his chin resting on top of them. Neil opened his mouth to say I’m sorry, but Andrew, sensing his intentions, covered Neil’s mouth.  
“If I am worth protecting it’s because of you.” With one final warning squeeze for Neil not to say anything stupid Andrew removed his hand. Neil arched his neck and raised his head. making his desires know, and Andrew sighed before leaning down and kissing Neil on the mouth. The kiss was much too short, as far as Neil was concerned, so he continued leaning towards Andrew.  
Andrew scoffed quietly before gently pushing Neil’s shoulders back down. “Go to sleep junkie. I will still be here when you are coherent.” Neil’s headache decided to reassert itself at that moment, so he laid back down without a fight.  
“You were always worth protecting.” Before slipping back into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Come talk to me on tumblr as @sinbinwithfoxesin!! Comments are awesome!!


End file.
